Brooding & Blizzards- Blogclan Christmas Fanfiction Contest 2015 Entry
by Winter432
Summary: This is my entry for the Blogclan Christmas Fan Fiction Contest, in which the main character, Winterjay, (me), has to solve a mystery of missing cats whose names are linked, before the blizzard ruins everything and all is lost..


BLOGCLAN 2015 CHRISTMAS FAN FICTION

BY WINTERPAW

—––—–––—––––

Part 1- The Crisis

Winterjay let the frosty snowflakes descend around him, glittering in the bright sunlight. They hit his nose and tickled him, fading in his white-and-black pelt and soaking some parts.

The day was warm, with loose strands of clouds scattered across the aqua painted sky. Everything was calm, and the ground had fluffy bunches of snow everywhere.

He was out in the forest. The leafy trees all around were swaying in the tingling breeze, and he had went out just to get some fresh air, away from the Blogclan camp and its duties. The forest was percent for being calm.

The peace felt everlasting. Almost as if it would stay in the same place, drowning out worries or arguments and letting the territory run wild with joy.

But everything changed when the sounds of agonized screaming shook the forest and Winterjay from his daydreaming.

He bolted, running anywhere he could, barely realizing he was heading towards camp. The scream had come from there. The snow hit his face as he ran into it and his whiskers twitched. Light faded and shadows arose while he ran farther and farther escaping the happiness and dreams, leading into the dark Clan world of hurt, death and mysteries.

Trees and plants became blurs as he raced at top speed back to his home, hoping not to find devastation and demolition. Nothing mattered but fixing the problem.

He finally got there, and Winterjay hared through the camp entrance leaving a swirling wake of glittery flakes behind him. He shook of his pelt in camp, letting the snowflakes fall off his drenched, lean body.

Cats were all crowded in the middle of the camp, creating a circle that involved faces and fur.

Winterjay noticed other cats returning to camp behind him, too, and he let them pass him while then following the afterwards. He sat down beside Mistoaw and Raggedoak, fixing his eyes on different cats and making sense of the situation.

Cakestar was in the middle of the "Blogclan Member Circle," and she was talking rapidly while Kat stood rigid, slowly nodding. Winterjay would have to ask his mentor for more details after the turmoil.

Aspenflame and Flowerstream watched worriedly, while Flame looked ready to defend, as well as Duskpaw. Emberkit and Mistykit watched, fur fluffed up and shivering.

"...We WILL address this and get things back to normal. Whatever happened will be solved, and Jayfrost, Kat and I will make sure everyone is safe." Cakestar gave her speech with authority and shifty tone.

Cats started murmuring quietly, but when everyone broke up and stalked off into the far corners of the camp, Winterjay knew he had to find out what was going on.

Part 2- The Revelation

Winterjay found out the time following what had happened.

He went up to Kat, after everything was split up,

P and decided to find out what was going on.

As the glittering snow drifted diagonally across his whiskers and tail, he found out things were worse than expected. And at the same time, the snow was getting heavier and heavier, covering everything in its path and making an ocean of white.

"Kat, please, tell me what is going on." He mewed worriedly. "Why is everyone freaking out...what was Cakestar announcing!"

Kat looked at her paws, sadly. "Snowholly...has went missing. She hasn't been in the camp for the last two days, and no one has seen any tracks or signs of her anywhere."

Winterjay had expected better. He didn't think the situation would be as dire as this, but then again he didn't know what exactly to think.

But on the other paw, he knew what to do for sure now. After receiving the sad news, he knew it was his job as medicine cat apprentice to restore the Clan's happiness, and make sure everything was good again. It was that feeling that everyone got when they realized something bad, and they felt it was up to them to do everything or anything.

So that is why he decided to find Snowholly, and save the day. He decided this quickly, just a quick thought that popped in while he stood there in front of an answer-expecting Kat, that he had to do this.

So snapping out of his thoughts, Winterjay quickly nodded and thanked Kat for her honesty, then raced off into the middle of the camp, leaving the frosty corner of the camp behind him.

He had to see if anyone was willing to help him.

But when he saw what was now happening, while the sky was dark and the clouds full, he shivered and sighed.

The clan was gathering in the centre again. But this time it was easily noticeable what was happening.

Jayfrost wasn't there.

Part 3- The Recruiting

Winterjay padded closer, with a feeling that made things get colder. Cakestar was surrounded by angry and scared clanmates, with Flowerstream and Flame by her side. Kat came up from behind Winterjay and gasped, watching Snakepaw and Lakepaw look at each other scaredly.

He picked up on what Cakestar was saying.

"Please, please Blogclan! There must be an explanation. Jayfrost might have just gone out."

A voice, recognized as Elkheart's, spoke out.

"But she left right after the last announcement! No one even saw her...she just disappeared!"

Cakestar went silent.

Winterjay knew now was the time. Though he was never good at speaking, in front of anyone, he pushed away the doubt worming in his belly and called out.

"Every cat! I need your attention!"

Members of all age turned to him, and he instantly felt hot under his pelt and worried.

"I have decided I am going out to look for the missing cats. I do not care if I get freezing cold, or snowed out of camp for a while, I NEED to find them. And I wanted to know who would help me, or come with me?"

Muffled gasps and murmurs followed. Cats were skeptical, some were nodding in understand meant, some still scared.

But Winterjay sighed in relief and silently prayed when he heard a voice stand out.

"I will come with you, Winterjay."

That was Maplesky. She had always been kind, and wonderful, and Winterjay liked her even more now that she had agreed to come.

"Thank you, Maplesky. This really means a lot." Winterjay felt warmed and excited. It was like a tiny but bright light that shimmered in this dark cloud of disparity that hung over Blogclan. Maybe everything would be all right.

Another voice interrupted the quietness.

"I would like to come too." That was Duskfawn.

"And I," yelled an enthusiastic Sundance.

Soon enough, Winterjay had five other cats helping him. He couldn't be more grateful. In this cold Leaf-bare, at least the cats were still warm and nice inside.

He continued thinking as he gathered all who were going. He thanked the, each personally, and gave hope to the rest of the clans who were still sitting in the same spots in the circle. When the five cats, Maplesky, Duskfawn, Eagleclaw, Stormysea and Shimmerfrost gathered behind Winterjay, facing the camp exit which was white and snowy, Winterjay felt ready to go.

So the seven cats altogether set out for the frozen territory. They left the Clan cats, the warmth, the shelter and the scarce food to go find Snowholly and Jayfrost.

The cold enclosed them as the bramble and thorn barrier rattled behind, and then the cats had just begun their descent.

Part 4- The Search

The weather and temperature was even worse than expected.

Each cat was chilled to the bone by the first step into the forest. Winterjay thought this was the first time anything had EVER been this cold.

But he pushed on, slowly taking step by step into the oncoming blizzard. The cats behind him barely kept up without falling to the ground in fear and shivers.

They started off along the edges of the forest. They to hide behind the trees for protection, shielded by their width, but it only worked so much, and snow still got into their pelts. Nothing could work except facing the coldness now.

After a while, Winterjay decided looking for the cats might take their minds off of the temperature. He sent Shimmerfrost and Maplesky off into the thickness of the forest, so the two she-cats wouldn't have to get so cold. He tried to send Duskfawn with them, but she was brave and stayed with the others.

Shortly after Winterjay had gotten Stormysea and Eagleclaw to keep going forward, to see if any tracks showed up. Winterjay and Duskfawn were left alone to explore where they were.

So they searched. They looked behind trees, bushes, and watched out for any hidden places under tree roots or branches. The time passed, and it was Moonhigh already, with darkness casting large shadows across the trees. Stars shone from the noiseless sky, giving the surroundings a wonderful glow and making everything beautiful. Somehow, hope came even while the blizzard pushed on. Nothing could stop them now.

Except for the fact that Maplesky came rushing up, panting, and a few drops of blood coming from her head.

Winterjay gasped and ran over, instantly pounding her with questions and washing her fur. Duskfawn copied, her tongue stroking Maplesky gently.

The pretty she-cat looked scared-no, terrified, or even haunted. Her eyes wide, fur bristling and on edge, and she was breathing very hard. Something absolutely monstrous could only scare the usually calm and smart she-cat this much.

Winterjay and Duskfawn calmed her down before asking more questions. "Maplesky...what, what happened! Where is Shimmerfrost!" Duskfawn meowed hoarsely.

"We...searched...but...a flash...of fur, and then darkness. We-we were attacked, I think. I didn't see Shimmerfrost." She mumbled and barely put out the words, still in shock. From what Winterjay got, she was attacked and knocked out, and Shimmerfrost was nowhere to be found.

His head was spinning, and he started to freak out a bit. How could three cats go missing in one day, all close together! And how could no one see!

Winterjay decided quickly. He whispered instructions to Duskfawn, stuttering a bit in fear of what he was doing.

He was going to find Shimmerfrost, and that meant going to where the attack happened.

And that meant the danger of being beaten and taken away, from his clanmates forever.

Winterjay shook his head and ran forward, into the certainty death or danger. He left all hope behind. He went forward with fear...and worry.

Part 5- The Clues

As Winterjay padded closer and closer, he finally figured out mostly what was going on, and why all these cats were disappearing or being stolen.

Every cat so far that had been taken, had something to do with coldness, leaf-bare, snow or frost in their name. Jayfrost, Snowholly, Shimmerfrost.

It all came together. The cat who was doing this had some creepy hatred for cold/snowy things. Maybe it was because they hated leaf-bare, because something happened in it, or maybe they just hated Christmas. Who could hate Christmas though?

But Christmas wasn't happy for everyone. There was those few who hates Christmas for the joy, and didn't like everyone having a good life. That only meant they didn't.

It all made sense. Things were coming together. The mystery could be solved in no time, and this whole ordeal could be put behind the, once and for all.

But for that to happen, it required Winterjay to know who was doing this tragedy, and where they were. That little information stopped him from succeeding at all.

So he waded forward through the oncoming storm of cold and misery, and eventually came to a place that felt about right. It was a little clearing (of course filled with loads of snow), that had bushes and pines surrounding it. There was dying grass tussocks, and a little tiny hole probably meant as a burrow. What gave the place away was the winding and whirling tracks that imprinted the frost and snow. They went in every direction, but one stood out. It went straight, then evolved into a giant lump almost the shape of a cat body. Was that where Maplesky was hit? Another spot was a bit farther away, the same thing happened, but oddly there was just a long open line heading deeper into the dark woods. It must have been where Shimmerfrost had gone missing. And that line...was she knocked out and dragged away?...

A rustle sounded behind Winterjay and he spun while leaping, instantly on guard and glancing everywhere. He calmed down when he realized it was just Maplsesky, being led on by Duskfawn. Behind them was Eagleclaw and Stormysea. Everyone had come, ready and determined to fix everything. Winterjay felt a warm pressure in his chest, and he rejoiced it.

So he explained to them what he had done so far, while shaking out his pelt in an effortless attempt to warm himself up. He showed them all the tracks and marks, but stopped when he saw Maplesky start breathing heavily again.

After reviewing everything, he signalled them to follow his lead. Somehow, being a leader had come naturally to him. He always thought he was shy and useless, but now he knew in desperate times he had the ability to stand up.

He continued contemplating while leading them deeper and deeper into the thicket. Soon enough, they would be outside the territory, if they weren't already. The snow had probably disguised all the boundary scent markers.

Suddenly, the smell for terror, hunger, death and...cats came onto Winterjay's nose. He padded forward cautiously as the smell strengthened and rotted away at his nose. He almost gagged and choked, but stopped in his tracks completely when looking at his surroundings. The others all stopped coughing and stayed still too, when they looked.

This was the place. For sure. The scent of Jayfrost, Shimmerfrost and Snowholly lied here, plus the easily noticeable makeshift dens and sad, frost-killed leaves woven with twigs to make shelter. There was also the scent of one more cat...one unknown.

Winterjay delved into the den closer, with the others following him warily.

The moment they saw three bodies as when the snow hit harder, and eventually turned into hail.

Part 6- The Founding

Duskfawn screamed and Eagleclaw gasped while Winterjay stared ahead in horror. In front of the, all, were three unmoving bodies. Those bodies were Shimmerfrost, Snowholly and Jayfrost.

Maplesky was the first to run over, resuming her perfect calmness. She somehow snapped out of her earlier shock.

She called back to Winterjay. "They aren't dead! Thank Starclan! But they are unconscious and seem to have a few bumps and bruises, but nothing too bad.

Winterjay finally shook out of his shock and hustled over. The others shuffled behind closely.

Ever cat had a rapid heartbeat and fur on end. Nothing had ever happened this mysterious or creepy to Blogclan. So no one knew really what to do, or how to react the "right way."

But Winterjay knew he had to get everyone back to camp for SURE before asking any questions. Who did this and why could wait. But the safety and protection of the cats couldn't, especially in freezing blizzards like this one. The one that was like no other, with hail and frost and limb numbing temperatures.

He ordered Stormysea and Eagleclaw to help Jayfrost, though he still wasn't used to bossing cats around or being a leader yet. He changed his tone to more of a "please help me NOW" sound, and asked Duskfawn and Maplesky if they were good enough to carry Snowholly. When they nodded, he felt a prick of inspiration in his heart, knowing that these cats would go down to help their clanmates. He had always been proud of Blogclan and now he had hope to save everyone!

He lifted Shimmerfrost on his shoulders determinedly, and the other cats notice that he was carrying a cat by himself-and he was the youngest. They all insisted and interjected but he didn't budge. He could do it.

But perhaps that would be easier if a dark looming shape blocked the entrance of the den. Stormysea hissed and stood on end when the shape drew closer, now showing more for, and detail. The cats put down the three unconscious others by the back of the nest safely, and turned to face the stranger.

Fortunately, it was an old, shaggy-furred exhausted looking tom with a small muscular build. Winterjay felt so much pity for it he felt he could beat the scrap even as a medicine cat. When the tom came into eyeing view completely, Winterjay sensed the cats relax a bit at his terrible posture and imposition. But they all then once again worried when they realized a crazy, wild look in the tom's eyes.

It instantly showed he was the crazy cat who had taken the Blogclan cats. And he was coming closer now.

The tom padded closer and then spoke, in a raspy screechy voice. "You...leave those cats! You are from Blogclan aren't you? You snivelling beasts!"

Winterjay recoiled, but then wondered what history this tom had with Blogclan.

"Who are you! What do you want with these cats, and why just the ones with coldness or snow or frost in their names!?"

"Don't you see. Because a while ago, the cats of Blogclan stole my territory and hunted on my land, just at this time of year! Now, I will get revenge by taking away Blogclan members who have to do with leaf-bare," he spat the words, "and show that I am ore powerful and that this season is a terrible sad time of year..."

Duskfawn and Maplesky yowled words of disagreement. The others joined in. At this point, the tom was shaking with rage. Things only got worse when Stormysea said, "Winterjay, what now?"

The tom realized Winterjay's name, and instantly his eyes lit up and he stalked toward the cats menacingly. Winterjay screeched as the Tom leapt forward and hit him, know caking him backwards.

But luckily, his Clanmates could save his rear again, in a time of need. They really cared.

Before he knew it, Maplesky and Eaglecalw were batting at the crazy tom with unsheathed claws, and Duskfawn and Stormysea were hissing and nipping.

The tom yowled in annoyance and started to run. But Winterjay jumped onto him and growled, "if you ever threaten us or come back here again, you won't see any season at all anymore."

The cat yelled and spammed, then got loose of Winterjay's grip and ran straight out of the den. Maplesky and Duskfawn watched him flee far away, in satisfaction.

They had did it. Almost. Now, they just had to return everyone home, and Christmas and leaf-bare could be saved!

Winterjay thanked each cat individually then prepared them for their trek home again, happy that they had but one step left.

Part 7- The End

The journey home had just been a little less tedious. The hail had stopped, and the blizzard had slowed down. But the winds were still harsh and challenging.

The cats went defiantly and determinedly, taking turns with each cat. Eventually, they got a routine, and before they knew it, they had made it home. The entrance of the camp was just ahead.

Winterjay yowled out cheers along with the rest as they hustled into camp with the unconscious cats.

They were instantly greeted by surprised, scared, but happy faces.

They did it! They actually did!

Winterjay let his clanmates congratulate and praise him, finally controlling his role as a leader. It hadn't been that bad. He had grown used to it, showing that every cat could grow and change into anything they wanted to be. As long as you tried.

He heard Kat say the three would be ok, and only had temporary head injuries. He then saw Cakestar bounding over. He grinned goofily when he saw she was even happier than the rest.

Everything was ok, the day had been saved, and every cat was healthy.

Christmas would be holly and jolly and merry after all. All because one shy little apprentice had faced his courage and believed in his clan-and himself.

Cheers and yowled continued as the sun set and things reset themselves to the best way possible, just for Christmas.

The End. :)


End file.
